minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Steve
It was a completely normal day in Minecraft, the sun was shining bright and there were flowers and grass everywhere. There were also trees,the beautiful water, and of course, the cute loveable animals. It was all peaceful and normal. It was a bit weird tho how the world was so peaceful, i have never seen w world that peaceful although i didn't complain too much. So i started collecting wood and crafter some tools. I had made a shelter and also a bed. and went mining. I got lots of ores and other minerals as well. It was starting to get nighttime so i went back to my shelter. As i went back i didn't notice any mobs at all which was weird since it was night. But i continued to go back to my shelter. When i got back i was about to sleep but i saw something red outside my house, i thought it was a poppy but i checked anyway to make SURE that it was a poppy. When i got to look to where it was, that's what shocked me. It wasn't a poppy at all. It was blood... I started panicking extremely hard. But that wasn't the only blood there... It was a trail of blood leading to somewhere... I am always curious to know something so of course, i followed the trail to see where it would lead to. After following the blood trail, i noticed it started to spread more. The more i follow it, the more it spreads throughout the whole area. As i also follow it, i felt like i was being watched by someone... Even though i was in single player, i still felt like i was being watched. Later on, i was still following the mysterious blood trail, it eventually stopped. But i found something more terrifying after the blood trail... There was a player... He was behind a tree. But he was laying down the grass. He had a terrifying skin on. He had a regular Steve skin but not just any regular Steve skin, he had blood covering almost all of his skin, he had bones coming out from his chest, and half of his face was his skull. It was jaw-dropping. I froze there and didn't know what to do. But when the Steve was lying on the floor, that's when i immediately thought he was DEAD. But then the corpse of the Steve raised up and started walking towards me. I backed up slowly then immediately started running. Luckily, the Steve wasn't very fast so i managed to get away and got back to my house. I hid there just thinking of what i saw. I tried to forget it but i couldn't. I kept on thinking of the Steve. I immediately went to bed and when i woke up, i tried to find the Steve again but the blood trails were gone. And when i got back to the place where the Steve was, he wasn't there anymore. After the encounter, i never saw him again but i was still terrified and traumatized after encountering him. Category:RonAndrei1007 Category:Entities Category:Creepypasta Category:Short Pastas Category:Steve Category:Dead